


temptation...frustration (so bad it makes him cry)

by nikmood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Disturbing Themes, Gen, I REGRET NOTHING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikmood/pseuds/nikmood
Summary: sometimes it's not so easy to be the teacher's pet
Kudos: 3





	temptation...frustration (so bad it makes him cry)

The beast howled for her. Incessantly.

It began on the train. Her scent permeated the car, soaking into him all the way down to his marrow. She wasn’t a girl, but she wasn’t yet a woman. She smelt of the wild plums that grew near his home when he was a boy, only slightly underripe, and the aroma made his mouth water.

 _That one. She's mine. My delicious, delectable little witch._ These thoughts ran through his head incessantly, clouding out all others that might bring about wisdom.

*** 

Others in the castle soon caught on to the way his eyes would linger on her a beat too long, the way he inhaled deeply whenever she was near as if the words coming out of her mouth were enough to intoxicate him. 

Severus caught him the day he brought her teacup to his mouth, and reverently pressed his rough lips to the faint pink lipstick mark left behind by her delicate mouth. The Potions Master just stared at him for several pregnant moments, as if he could see directly into the monster at his core and he found it wanting.

The creature was jealous of anyone that had been given the gift of her smile, or the pleasure of her laughter, offered up freely and with no compulsions or fears of what the world would think. The abnormality that made him who he was ensured that their love would be anathema, no matter what. This didn’t stop the predator from trying to get close to his prey at every turn. 

He pretended to the world, the docile and tamed mask was what he showed everyone. Inside, he snarled and seethed. _You will not have her. She is mine, not yours. My pretty pet is only for me. I will have her, come what may. There is no power that can stop me from taking what is mine._

The monster roamed the castle at night, blindly following her scent. He would imagine that the smell of plums and books wasn’t wafting from the chair by the fireplace in the common room, but instead was imbued in his sheets.

Thankfully Moony is always there to stand guard so Remus would never have the chance to taint Hermione.


End file.
